


Forever Mine

by Slytherclaw_Rebel



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherclaw_Rebel/pseuds/Slytherclaw_Rebel
Summary: Naruto is overworked, and her husband wants to help.





	Forever Mine

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I had, because I'm stuck on my other stories.

Naru rubbed her weary eyes at the mounds of paperwork littering her desk and ink staining her fingertips. The sun setting gives an orange glow in her office with only the sound of scratching echoing the empty room. Her silent watchers stay vigilant as they watch their Rokudaime hard at work to keep the peace she fought. Endless paperwork and meetings, she began to feel weary. She felt a presence behind her but did not stiffen as she knew his chakra signature intimately. His hands began to rub her tired shoulders and neck from hours of being hunched over her desk.

"It's time to come home, Naru-chan." A deep voice rumbled behind her ear. She groaned at the pressure on her stiff neck as she laid her head on her desk. 

"I need to finish this before the morning meeting, and you're playing dirty." Naru groaned out. 

"All is fair in love and war, and why don't you use your shadow clones you like to abuse?"

"I will not fall to your bad habits, you impossible man," Naru said as she knew she was losing her convection. 

"It's too late for that." He quickly kissed her cheek. "Now are you going to cooperate or do I have to resort to kidnapping?"

"I hate that my ANBU listen to you." She sighed as she quickly made two shadow clones to go through her paperwork for the night.

"But you love me for it because if all else fails, I'm the one you will listen to."

"Why didn't you take the hat again?" Naru asked as she took off her garb and prepared to go home.

"Because it was always your dream, wife of mine. Or did you forget." He laced his fingers with hers as they strolled out the door.

"Why did I marry you again?" She pouted and gripped his hand tighter. He stopped as they exited the building so he could look at her, he knew she was overworking herself.

"Because when you look at me, your heart skips, when I send you the slightest glance your heart races, when you hear the sound of my voice your breathing becomes shallow, and when I hold you in my arms, you feel safe. Weren't those your words to me on our wedding day, Tsuma. " He held her as she listens to his heartbeat, the comforting beat underneath her ear.

"I love you, Anata." She closed her eyes as she lost herself in his warmth.

"And I you Naru, now hold on to me so I can show you how much." He kissed her lips as he shunshin them home.


End file.
